


Hey, does anyone wanna help me?

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ACTUALLY A CRACKFIC, F/M, M/M, NOT A FIC BUT LOOK AT IT ANYWAYS :) :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: not a fic but it could be to your benefit or gain





	Hey, does anyone wanna help me?

Hey, Thrill here! 

I am sometimes trash at writing and I am trying to improve. I was wondering if anyone would like to be coauthors with me for a fic or ficlet. Comment below if you wanna cowrite with me! BTW, you can still comment even if i said yes to a few people already cuz i'm planning on writing more than one fic anyways :)

Thanks!

Short drabble from my fic Midnight Rides on Motorcycles with a side of Pineapple Pizza:

_**L <3verBI: I still can't believe you convinced me that pineapple pizza was actually good... XP** _

_**Mullet_Man:  Why didn't you try it before?** _

_**L <3verBI: We /are/ takling about PINEAPPLE PIZZA might I remind you** _

_**Mullet_Man: ...so?** _

_**L <3verBI: IT'S FRUIT. ON PIZZA.** _

_**Mullet_Man: Lance, calm down** _

_**L <3verBI: no.** _

_**Mullet_Man: r you coming over today?** _

_**L <3verBI: r u gonna pick me up in your limousine?** _

_**Mullet_Man: Why would I have a limousine?** _

_**L <3verBI: U own a Audi R8 and a Ducati, I honestly would not be surprised if u did** _

_**Mullet_Man: touché** _

_**L <3verBI: see u <3** _

_**Mullet_Man: <3** _

 


End file.
